Where Are You, Christmas?
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: SONGFIC! Ginny Weasley needs a Christmas Miracle


Where Are You, Christmas?  
  
A/N: I was listening to Kids Only Radio when Faith Hill's " Where Are You Christmas" came on. I was pratically crying, it is such a heartwarming song. Plus, it is so beautiful when she sings it.  
  
And, I know, Christmas was a month ago, but really, who cares? This will be sorta an angsty story but there's fluff. Thanks to Harry.  
  
And.... how do you do italics and bolds for your stories?  
  
Where are you Christmas?  
  
Why can't I find you?  
  
Why have you gone away?  
  
Ginny Weasley flicked her red hair off her shoulders, and absentmindely rubbed some of the frost off the Gryffindor Common Room window. She sighed.  
  
It was Christmas Eve. So, why wasn't she celebrating with her friends and laughing?  
  
Because last Christmas Eve, she had recieved an owl from Bill saying that Mum died. Apparently, Death Eaters had invaded their home while Dad was at work and she couldn't defend herself quickly. They had been too quick.  
  
Now, she couldn't bring herself to laugh or have fun. Christmas had failed on her. It was gone. The magic, the joy. All gone. Replaced with memories of old Christmas's. When Mum was alive and happy.  
  
Tears filled her eyes and she ran out of the room. With concerned looks on their faces, Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched her go. Harry felt the impulse to hold and comfort her.  
  
" She still hasn't gotten over it?" Harry asked Ron quietly. Ron was a little better off than Ginny. I mean, he was laughing and having fun, but the small look of sadness would never leave his eyes. There was no cure.  
  
" No. She never talks up anymore and she won't do anything anymore," Ron said sadly. He was worried for his little sister.  
  
" Maybe I should go after her," Harry offered.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely.  
  
He flushed. " What? Nobody deserves to be sad on Christmas Eve."  
  
And without waiting for an answer, he strode off after Ginny.  
  
Where is the laughter  
  
You used to bring me  
  
Why can't I hear music play  
  
He found her, crying in the courtyard. He felt extremely guilty. Without meaning to or even knowing, he hadn't even comforted her since Mrs. Weasley had died. He only had comforted Ron. Thank Merlin for Hermione.  
  
Harry walked up to her and knelt beside her. " Ginny?" he asked softly.  
  
She looked up with red eyes. Her cheeks were blotchy and tearstained.  
  
" What?" she choked out.  
  
" Do you want to have a snowball fight?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Sing carols? With Ron and Hermione, I mean."  
  
" No."  
  
" Do you-"  
  
" No."  
  
" Ginny, you didn't even let me finish!" Harry protested. He looked at her.  
  
She sighed. " I don't really feel like doing anything. Please, Harry, just leave me alone."  
  
He shook his head and firmly said, " No. If we can't do anything fun, we'll do the opposite: talk."  
  
And with that, he sat by her on the bench, waiting.  
  
She opened her mouth but tears spilled down her cheeks. " Oh... Harry! I just remember her alive and happy! And.... Now, I don't have her to decorate Christmas cards with, or talk, or.... She's just not here for me anymore!"  
  
He took her chin in his hand gently. " No, she's not. But you have other people who care for you. You have friends, family, teachers. And they're all worried."  
  
My world is changing  
  
I'm rearranging  
  
Does that mean Christmas changes too  
  
She was silent. She didn't know how to answer that.  
  
She suddenly spoke up. " I'm sorry, Harry. I just don't believe in Christmas anymore. Look what it did to my mum."  
  
She stood up and walked away.  
  
He sighed and put his head in his hands. How could he convince Ginny that Christmas still had magic in it?  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Do you remember  
  
The one you used to know  
  
At nighttime, Ginny sat on her bed and remembered how she always said a prayer for Christmas. That everyone would be safe and be wrapped up in the magic and joy of Christmas.  
  
Sighing, she slipped under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
What a jolly Christmas it would be.  
  
But before she fell asleep, she quietly said a Christmas prayer. That people around the world would cherish the time with their mothers on Christmas day. Because one day, they'll be gone.  
  
And that people would have a better Christmas than her.  
  
I'm not the same one  
  
See what the time's done  
  
Is that why you have let me go  
  
The next day, Hogwarts was bustling with activity. More of the students had decided to stay, so, more snowball fights and caroling and eating feasts were prepared.  
  
Ginny was picking at her food when Harry plopped down beside her. " Happy Christmas!" he said cheerfully.  
  
She gave him a look and muttered, " Happy Christmas."  
  
But Harry was still smiling. Because he had a plan. And a good plan too. Not only would it have Ginny smiling and enjoying herself on Christmas Day, but it would benefit for him... Ahem, he was going off subject.  
  
" So, what do you say about having a snowball fight? Ron and Hermione are gonna join us."  
  
And before she could protest, he had pulled her up and swung her over his shoulders.  
  
The other students laughed in amusement.  
  
But Ginny was not amused.  
  
" You bloody git! Let me down!" she cried, pounding her fists on his back.  
  
" Nope," he answered simply.  
  
Christmas is here  
  
Everywhere, oh  
  
Christmas is here  
  
If you care, oh  
  
Hours later, Ginny had to admit that she was forgetting about her sadness of her mother's death. Yeah, she was still sad, but she was having fun!  
  
" WATCH OUT!" she yelled happily as she flung a snowball at Ron's head.  
  
Hours later, they were trooping back up to the castle, when Ginny stopped Harry.  
  
She stared at him in the eyes and said softly, " Thank you."  
  
A weird look crossed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, shut it, then answered, " You're welcome."  
  
If there is love in your heart and mind  
  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
  
As she was about to go to bed, she noticed Harry looking over at her with the same weird look in his eyes.  
  
The scary thing was, she recongized that look. It was full of sadness, hope.... and love?  
  
As Hermione and Ron were off to bed, Ginny pulled Harry under the mistletoe and kissed him fiercly on the lips.  
  
Too shocked, Harry didn't respond. He was gaping at her with his mouth open when she pulled away.  
  
Ginny's heart sunk. Oh, boy, she had blew it.  
  
" Sorry," she murmured softly and went to walk away, heart breaking.  
  
I feel you Christmas  
  
I know I've found you  
  
You never fade away  
  
That night, Ginny was awoken by a knock on her dormitory door. Sleepily, she walked over and opened it, and suddenly was fully awake when she realized that Harry Potter was kissing her.  
  
His hands slipped around her waist and moved up her back, rubbing it. Coming to her senses, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
When she stepped away, he grinned at her.  
  
The joy of Christmas  
  
Stays here in silence  
  
Fills each and every heart with love  
  
He hugged her and she pressed her head into his chest.  
  
She believed in Christmas now. The joy and magic. It was all real. She had been tested by her mother's death.  
  
And now, she knew why her mother had died. Because if she hadn't, Ginny would have never gotten the chance to see....  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Fills your heart with love  
  
A Christmas Miracle. 


End file.
